Code Name Skye
by Riku1221
Summary: Five kids with Angels don new identities and new responsibilities: saving the world.


Code Name: Skye:

Prologue: Immerse yourself

Announcer: We do not own any anime we used, so put away that rocket launcher and be peaceful.. 

Crowd: ¬.¬;;;

Announcer:What? 

Characters:

Sayuri Mikiwama (Skye): my main character. A girl, new to Japan, 'bout thirteen years old; green hair and blue eyes. Interested in stuffed toys, School, shopping, friends, wriing, Angelic Layer.

Raimei Somochi: Sayuri's friend. Has hot pink hair and brown eyes. A little annoying at times, but determined.

Ryou Ayanokouji: Sayuri's crush.

Purin Mizuhara: Sayuri's angel. Given mind from genetic implants from Sayuri's older sister, Bakura, who died in infancy.

Enjoy! Ja ne! .

Preview: (set in movie tralier form)

(Fade in. We see Sayuri, in a hobby store, going to the most crowded section. A sign hangs over the section, saying "Angelic Layer". Black out, to white words on the screen…)

Narrator: Sayuri was a new girl to Japan…

(Go back to Sayuri, who is at a luggage claim, grabbing her big bag of stuff and heading out to the exit. Fade to black screen, with white words)

Narrator: She thought it was just a game…

(She is watching a video screen of Angels fighting…)

N:…until that fateful day…

(We see a flash of light, and then a laboratory, where a doll is on an operating table of sorts. The flashback ends, and Sayuri is at the hobby store. The clerk gives Sayuri a special box. Fade to her room, where Ichigo is being configured. As the second fade happens, it seems as if we are seeing through Sayuri's eyes, when she is waking up. A face is in our vision.

Face: Hi! .

(View switches to third-person.)

Sayuri: bolts up in surprise AHHHHHHHHHHH! Wh-who in the world are you!

(We then see that the face was a face of an Angel, with Red hair, a white vinyl sleeveless shirt, wing-like shoulder covers, a pink vinyl pair of shorts, tall red vinyl boots, and gloves, vinyl again, with a red wing-shaped bracelet. A circular logo, with a picture shaped like a blue bell, is on her chest…)

Doll: 0.o I'm Purin, your angel. What are you surprised about?

Sayuri: I thought dolls weren't supposed to talk! doll sits down on her shoulder Or move, without some special thingy!

Doll: Well, then you need to learn something from me: I'm special!

(Then a moderate-tempo song starts playing. We see a downward-panning picture of Sayuri, holding a pink PDT. The PDT is connected to Purin, which is in a battle stance. She now has a glowing blue arm sword that covers most of her forearm.)

Raimei (out of scene): So you're saying that Purin has a special…power?

(We go to a cafeteria, where Raimei, with pink hair, a striped tee, and a pair of shorts. Song gets mixed up, and stops. Sayuri, and Purin are looking at Raimei.)

S: Well, no, if you exclude nagging me all day. She semms like a big sister of sorts.

(Fade to words on black screen)

Narr.: When evil struck her town…

(We see the whole city being strangely covered in green…Wolves, huge spiders, and other scary creatures are invading…)

N: She would be one of the few to be able to save the city from being annhialated…

(We go to a big picture of Sayuri, but with some new people: Netto, Enzan, Ichigo from TMM, and Misaki.)

N: The ones with the magic…

(WE go to a scene where a woman in a lab coat is talking to each one of the group. The group is in a straight line.)

Woman: You all are part of a police squad, whose main goal is to protect the city from evil people. You all will be given new abilities (your angels, I mean) and you will be given codenames…

Ichigo: o.o-m Cool! jumping up and down all over the place 

EOE: o.0;

Woman:--o Ahem, as I was saying, your angels will now be imbued with a certain element when you are doing police missions. Enzan, Protoman will now be called,… AirBlader. Netto, Rock is…HydroGunner. Ichigo, Masha is PyroDancer. And Hikaru is Geoninja.

Sayuri: ;; Wh-what about me?

W: You, will be the ether element. Purin is now, CorStyler.

All: o Oh Yeah!

(Pictures flash by of a red-and-grtay-streaked Blues, with a gold sword; Rockman, with a cool AquaSoul pose, Masha dancing with a flaming baton, and Hikaru, mostly in black, throwing shuriken)

N: Only the squad can save the city from Deusx…

(A shrouded figure laughs maniaccly)

(Words on white screen, with petals falling down the right side.)

Code Name: Skye.

Save the world one angel at a time.

Well, that's it! R&R plz, no flames! First Time writer.


End file.
